


MCYT Story prompts

by peach_bunnies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I will add more characters eventually, M/M, Multi, Story Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_bunnies/pseuds/peach_bunnies
Summary: Just a book full of story ideas cause I suffer from constantly having ideas for stories but I can’t write for the life of me :,)These are free to use so if you’d like to just leave a comment so I can read it!Also if you have any ideas to add to this lemme know-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Dreamnoblade Beauty and the Beast AU

So a dreamnoblade Beauty and The beast AU (it could be any ship I just thought this one was fitting) 

Characters:

Belle - Dream

Beast - Technoblade

Maurice (Belle’s Father) - Badboyhalo

Gaston - GeorgeNotFound

LeFou - Sapnap? (I’m not sure on this one)

Mrs Potts - Niki

Chip - Tommy

Lumiere - Wilbur

Cogsworth - Fundy or Eret ( I can’t decide)

That’s it really, I’m not sure if this sounds interesting to like anyone else-


	2. Frozen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell I’m a sucker for a Disney au
> 
> :)

So a Frozen Au I’m not too sure on this one it’s be a bit tricky

Onto the characters!

Elsa - Wilbur (I was definitely inspired by him singing let it go-)

Anna - Tommy (Here’s where it gets tricky, Tommy really fits this character but Anna also has a lot of romance in the movie so that’s would need to be removed *cause Tommy is uncomfortable with shipping*)

Ejchbdgx and I’m stuck here I’m not actually sure on the other characters- if anyone has any ideas I’d appreciate that


End file.
